


NSFW Alphabet-Bucky Barnes

by wonderfulmax90



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulmax90/pseuds/wonderfulmax90
Summary: This NSFW Alphabet is my favorite thus far and I really like it. Bucky Barnes is one of my favorite characters so this got pretty detailed. More detailed than my last few.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, winter soldier/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	NSFW Alphabet-Bucky Barnes

A=Aftercare  
Bucky is super big on aftercare. He loves taking care of any and all needs that you may have had after you two are done doing the deed. 

B=Body Part  
Your curves. They drive him fucking wild. Whenever you wear any sort of tight fitting clothes, they are off within moments of you putting them on. You are almost always late to any event Tony puts on because of it.

C=Cum  
Bucky-being the supersoldier that he is-has some pretty intense cum. Tony had to specifically engineer condoms to hold Bucky’s cum. It’s not painful in any sense, it’s just that there is a lot of it to handle all at once. 

D=Dirty Secret  
Bucky was super insecure about using his metal arm when you met him but that wasn’t the secret, it was the fact that he loved using it in the bedroom but it took a lot of courage for him to confess that to you and for him to admit that he wanted to try it on you. 

E= Experience  
Despite being a womanizer in the past, he loves taking his time with any new partner. He hates one night stands and would actively avoid having one no matter how much Tony pushed him to have one. He would rather get to know the person he’s about to have sex with. 

F= Favorite Position  
He loves reverse cowgirl just for the fact that he loves seeing your ass jiggle as he enters and exits you. He also loves the access to it so that he can give it a good smack every once in awhile. 

G= Goofy  
Bucky doesn’t seem like a goofy guy in bed but your laugh is music to his ears. Even if sex is a “romantic” thing to most people, he loves attempting to make his partner laugh even once during sex. 

H= Hair  
Bucky loves having his hair pulled during sex, going so far as to grow it out especially for that. He also has a bit of chest hair if you look hard enough. He keeps himself very well groomed other than the occasional beard on his face. 

I=Intimacy  
Bucky puts intimacy above anything and everything else. He loves giving you small kisses and whispering sweet nothings to you. He would love the build up to sex rather than the act itself. 

J=Jack Off  
Bucky will only jack off when he’s on a mission and you aren’t able to come with him for one reason or another. He much prefers being inside you if he can instead of using his hand. 

K=Kink  
Bucky has a slight size difference kink along with a slight breeding kink. But other than that, he’s a pretty vanilla guy. You try to introduce him to more kinks but nothing compares to plain, vanilla sex to him. 

L=Location  
Bucky prefers to be in his own bed as that is where he feels most comfortable but if he’s horny enough, he will be able to fuck you anywhere at anytime. 

M=Motivation  
You are his motivation to do the deed. He never actively seeks out sex from you unless you are the one who initiates it in the first place. He would rather know that you want it than accidentally make you feel uncomfortable if he were the one to initiate it. 

N=No  
Being from the 40s, he had been instilled with having the utmost respect for other people just out of how his mom taught him. He respects your ‘no’ whenever you say it. It could be in the middle of sex and as soon as he hears the word ‘no’ then he stops and there are no questions ask. He will even wait to have sex if you aren’t comfortable with it right away or not at all. 

O=Oral  
Bucky will go down on you for hours on end if you let him. It’s apart of his DNA to please his partner in the best way possible. You practically have to beg him for you to give him oral as well. He will eventually say yes as long as he gets to give you some more oral pleasure later.

P=Pace  
Bucky can go as fast or as slow as you want. As long as you want it he can do whatever pace you want but he honestly prefers that you set the pace but when you ask him to set the pace, he will go low and slow, preferring to love the act of sex as one of romance instead of just a physical thing to do.

Q=Quickie  
Bucky absolutely hates quickies but sometimes its all you can do before a mission. But he would much rather have the slow sex he prefers. Quickies are apart of his work sometimes and he really hates that.

R=Risk  
Bucky isn’t much of a risk taker and doesn’t really like trying new things in the bedroom and would rather have normal sex. Nor does he like trying sec in new places but he would try anything just one because he loves you that much. 

S=Stamina  
Bucky can go for hours and for multiple rounds, but he knows that most people he has sex with can’t go for as long as he can and tries to keep the multiple rounds to a minimum and if he’s still horny then he’ll go into the bathroom and masturbate. 

T=Toy  
The only approved toy in the bedroom is Bucky’s metal arm. Both of you enjoy the feeling of his arm being inside of you. If he was ever insecure about his arm before, he’s not when you’re with him. He loves using it on you and you love the feeling of it, even booting his confidence over all. So much so that other people start to see it. 

U=Unfair  
When you tease him for hours or days on end and make him wait for him to have what he wants until after the mission to have what he wants. 

V=Volume  
Bucky can get really loud during sex when he gets into it. It’s gotten you both in trouble from time to time but he doesn’t ever stop giving you the moans you so eagerly want to hear from him. 

W= Wild Card [Jealousy]  
Bucky doesn’t normally get jealous often but when he does, it’s a pretty intense jealous that normally ends up with sex in whatever semi-private place that he can find and him calling you ‘his’. 

X=X-Ray  
Given the nature of the serum, whatever he used to be pales in comparison to how he is right now. He’s pretty much bigger than average in every sense of the word. 

Y=Yearning [How high is their sex drive?]  
Bucky has a pretty low sex drive despite what most people might think. He likes going out on dates with his partner rather than having sex with them. 

Z=ZZZ…  
Bucky tends not to sleep at any point during the night due to nightmares but with you beside him, he can sleep like a newborn baby and especially after sex. He wears himself out and he wears you out. Both of you end up cuddling after sex and almost immediately fall asleep. If Bucky doesn’t fall asleep right away, he strokes your hair until he is finally lulled to sleep by that simple act.


End file.
